This invention relates to a shooting toy and particularly a shooting toy that is capable of generating audio and visual effect, and producing toppling and vibration movement for increasing amusement and entertainment effect in a shooting game.
In amusement parks and galleries, shooting game is a popular playing activity. However it needs a group of people to take part in the game at the same time to fully enjoy the fun and thrill of the game. To find and gather people required at the same time is not easy. Moreover, the shooting could cause physical injury to the players. In order to remedy these disadvantages, there are other kinds of shooting games being developed which use human or animal puppets made of paper, wood, plastic or the like as moving targets. The targets will be toppled when hit. While it eliminates the risks of people injury and may be played individually, the toppled targets have to be erected again manually. There is not much change and it loses appealing easily.
To further improve the appealing of the game, some producers have included electronic and touch sensitive elements in the shooting targets. When the touch sensitive elements are being hit, the electronic elements will generate audio and visual effect and increases the amusement effect.
Nevertheless, there are still some shortcomings, notably:
1. Conventional electronic type shooting targets use electronic elements which tend to have high defective rate, and are difficult to repair and may result in waste of costs.
2. Conventional electronic type shooting targets are moisture sensitive and are prone to break down when damped.
3. Conventional electronic type shooting targets consume a lot of electric power.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shooting target that will topple immediately when hit, and will generate audio and visual effect to increase the entertainment and amusement effect.
The shooting target according to this invention constitutes mainly a base with a battery chamber, a speaker and a casing mounted thereon. In the casing, there is a gear box. Above the casing, there are a counter, a moving target and a lighting section. The gear box has a gear set and a driving motor. The front and rear side of the gear box engage respectively and pivotally with a first and second cam means. The counter is located above the gear box for counting the toppling number of the moving target automatically. When the moving target is hit, it will topple immediately, and an audio and visual effect will be generated in the mean time.